mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabal/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Once a member of the Black Dragon clan, Kabal gave up his life of crime and put his fighting skills to more positive uses. He joined the New York City police force to kombat the underworld element he once served. This transition helped ease the pain of dark memories. But when New York was invaded he underwent another transformation--one that would afflict him physically. Severely injured in battle, he is doomed to wear a life support system forever." Storyline Kabal is Kurtis Stryker's police partner. Kabal is burned alive by Kintaro, which opens the fight between both. Whilst Stryker had been thrown into the subway by Ermac after dealing with Kintaro, Kabal had been carried away by Outworld forces, leaving behind only a scorched imprint of himself on the pavement. Kabal had been dragged into Outworld, where he was healed and given his respirator by Shang Tsung's magic and Kano´s technology. He defeats Kano in a fight after the latter openly admits that he is the one responsible for Outworld´s firepower. He plans on visiting Shao Kahn, but realizes he can't come that far, since he is the Emperor. So Kabal forces Kano to come with him, since Kano is an ally of Shao Kahn. Kano leads him to Shao Kahn's throne room, where he witnessed him murdering Shang Tsung to power up the corrupted and resurrected Sindel. While making his way toward Shao Kahn, Mileena and Noob Saibot caught sight of him and challenged him, yet they both lost. Shao Khan quickly demands Quan Chi to close a portal leading to Earthrealm, but Kabal unconsciously uses his superhuman speed to jump into the portal in time. In Earthrealm again, Kabal reaches to the conclusion his super speed is a residual of Outworld´s magic. Then he is attacked by Cyber Sub-Zero for not being authorized to portal use. Cyber Sub-Zero challenges him, but Kabal defeats him. Sheeva then starts a conflict with Kabal after witnessing him defeat the cyborg. Because he isn't recognizable with the mask and his half melted skin, Sheeva mistook him for a Lin Kuei cyborg. Kabal tells her he is human and to "not let the mask fool her". He defeats Sheeva, and Raiden, alongside Smoke, appears and welcomes Kabal to join the Earthrealm warriors, while they take Cyber Sub-Zero in an effort to save him. He is later killed by Sindel when she stomps on him, but is resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. Ending *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011) "Victory over Shao Kahn came with a heavy price. Kabal's respirator was badly damaged and if it was not repaired soon, he would surely die. Desperate, he tracked down Kano and forced from him the identity of the cyberneticist who developed Kano's eye laser. The good doctor was not easy to find, but he was more than eager to help - for a price. Now Kabal is rebuilt. He is better than he was before. Stronger. Faster. He will need to be in order to repay his debt." Character Relationships *Once a member of the Black Dragon clan. *Former police officer and partner of Kurtis Stryker. *Knocked aside by Reptile while on The Rooftops with Stryker. *Entire body and lungs were burned by Kintaro. *Taken by Kano to Outworld in order to be healed. *Apart from his lungs, Kabal's body was healed by Shang Tsung. *Attacked and defeated Kano when he tried to convince Kabal to rejoin the Black Dragon and also for putting the world in danger. *Defeated Noob Saibot and Mileena when they tried to stop him from fighting Shao Khan. *Defeated Cyber Sub-Zero and later aided him to restore his human soul. *Defeated Sheeva. *Joined the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel when she stomped on him.(Could Survive but Could not Stand Was Killed In Action) *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. Gallery Kabalswat.png|Kabal arrives Kabal_and_Stryker_vs_Reptile.jpg|Stryker and Kabal trying to shoot Reptile Kabal.JPG|Kabal after being hit by Reptile's saliva Kintaro_burns_kabal.jpg|Kabal gets burned alive by Kintaro Kabal_Rises.jpg|Kabal receives his mechanical armor Kano_and_Kabal.PNG|Kano helps Kabal Kabal and Kano.PNG|Kabal forces Kano to take him to Shao Kahn Noob_faces_Kabal.JPG|Kabal faces Noob Saibot and Mileena Ninja_Mime.jpg|Kabal arrives at Earthrealm Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Kabal resurrected by Quan Chi Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline